Effie's Holiday Visit
by potages.cauldron.shop
Summary: Effie comes to visit Peeta and Katniss at District 12 for Christmas. It's been five years since the war ended. At a late notice, Katniss and Peeta hurry to prepare for Effie. Once Effie arrives, there is sure to be hectic weeks for Peeta and Katniss. (Previous name: Effie's Christmas Visit) NEW YEARS is being added.
1. Chapter 1

**Effie's Christmas Visit (Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games series.)**

The fire burned, throwing the tiniest of sparks in the fireplace. Katniss stared at it, thinking of Snow's words, of Cinna, of what happened nearly five years ago. However, Katniss allowed Peeta to light a fire all he wanted in December. She knew he liked it because of the warmth and glow it brought to the memory-haunted house. They never lit a fire before the Hunger Games had been destroyed. The fire made the house feel different than what how it really was.

"Katniss," Peeta spoke from the kitchen. "Will you get the phone please? My hands are covered in bread dough and flour." He had been kneading bread for nearly five minutes. Katniss wished they had an electric mixer and dough hook like the Capitol did so he could do other things in the meantime. But it took Peeta's mind off reality and the past which was nearly all they wanted since the end of the games.

Katniss jumped off the ground in front of the fireplace. The phone rang and rang until it was a few rings away from disconnecting. Katniss sighed, grabbing the phone on the wall. "Hello?" Katniss hoped it wasn't Dr. Aurelius, who called occasionally to "check" on Peeta and her. Sometimes he called to be serious and ask how she was doing, but most of the time, it was a relief for him to stop talking to other patients.

"Katniss!" Effie Trinket's voice sounded in bubbly excitement. "I haven't heard from you in so long. How's District 12?"

"Peeta and I are good," Katniss sounded, randomly thinking of what it would be like to have Effie's Capitol accent taken away. She hadn't heard her voice in so long that it startled her to hear it now."How are you?" She said this out of politeness, Effie usually spoke of her parties still, which made her confused. Effie thought Katniss kept track of who she knew and what parties she went to last month. It usually ended Katniss in hearing about the previous parties Effie had went to, which Effie had already told her about.

"Oh, I'm doing great! I went to visit District Four yesterday, they're nearly finished with the shops." Effie thrilled, catching Katniss' little attention, thinking of Annie. "But!" Effie paused for her usual dramatic effect, "I was wondering if I could come visit you and Peeta for Christmas."

Katniss closed her eyes, quickly imagining what it'd be like to have Effie come to visit. She'd most likely stay in Peeta and her's house. _Would she decorate everything?_ Katniss thought, the Capitol was most likely full of ornaments and trees at the moment.

"Sure," Katniss decided. "You can stay with Peeta and me if you want." Knowing this would now be a hectic Christmas, she decided what she'd clean first. There was going to be no finish, Effie would not be ecstatic about the luxury of this home.

"Oh, good! I can be there by nine tonight!"

"Effie, it's eight," Katniss paused. "I don't have enough time to prepare everything for you." She didn't care how awful or nice this sounded to Effie, it would be a shock to Effie to see how they lived like.

"Oh it's fine, you don't need to get anything ready for me!" Effie announced, her voice letting in an edge of distress.

"Okay, sure, see you at nine." Katniss hung up. "Peeta!" She hurried into the kitchen. "Stop kneading, Effie's going to be here in an hour- see if Haymitch can help clean!"

Peeta sighed, "Can't I get this over the fire first?"

"No, let it rest longer or something, it won't make a big difference." Katniss began picking up all of the cushions of the floor. She threw each one onto the couch.

"I'll just do it quickly," Peeta placed the bread neatly into the new bread pans Effie sent from the Capitol last year. He pushed in a tray to hang above the fire and pushed the pans on, letting them bake. "Why didn't she give us a bigger warning?" He asked while getting his black button-down coat.

"She probably thought we'd say no, which I would've," Katniss got a broom and began sweeping all the dirt outside. Peeta left, calling for Haymitch in the snow.

Once Katniss was satisfied with the floor she began pushing all of the paint brushes and books she could see into a drawer by the couch. She rushed to the bedroom Effie could stay in, making the bed acceptable. Her fingers reached for the lamps, turning on their lights. The room looked alright, empty but it was all the time she had for it. Peeta came back with a drunk Haymitch.

"Why'd you bring him if he's drunk?" Katniss asked, frustrated. This would not be any help.

"I went in and saw him just drinking.. He asked if I heard Effie was coming, I said yeah. I began to leave but he followed me." He shrugged, "He won't mess anything up. It's fine, she can't care if anything is a mess because of the late notice."

However, Katniss told him to help clean up anyways; Effie was sure to be telling them every wrong detail about their home any minute. Peeta began cleaning the kitchen. He washed the counters, the bowl for the bread, and the small whisk he had used for mixing the yeast and water.

As soon as Peeta had put everything in the kitchen away, there was a loud knock on the door. Peeta hurried forward. Katniss stood still. She attempted to clear her thoughts of what was wrong about the house.

"Peeta!" Within the second he had opened the door, Effie had grabbed him for a hug. "I haven't seen you two in so long!" She gasped, her breath catching for a second. "I hope you're doing well!"

"I am," Peeta said, surprised at the sudden embrace. "How are you Effie?"

"I'm excellent now that I'm here with my two victors!" Effie smiled, Katniss grew frozen at the title.

Effie hugged Katniss while Peeta began dragging her three suitcases into the house. He hoped her room would fit all of her baggage. Once Effie stopped hugging them, and saying hello to the drunken Haymitch, she took in where she was.

"Where's your Christmas tree? Everyone has a Christmas tree!" she gasped, shocked. "Where are your decorations? You can't celebrate without them! Where are they, I'll help set them up."

Katniss and Peeta exchanged looks.

"We don't have any yet. We've been busy with getting settled," Peeta said, after leaving the third suitcase in her room.

"Oh, we can go shop for some tomorrow, I saw some stores on the way. District 12 is finally getting construction done!" She cheered, making a list of things she wanted the two to have in their home.

"Sure," Peeta agreed before heading to the kitchen to grab oven mitts. He pulled the bread out from the fire. The loaves had been baking for forty minutes.

"Okay, well I'll go settle in now," Effie said a long goodnight speech about how excited she was to be there. Katniss had stopped listening half way through, although she was caught as Effie asked what she wanted to do. Katniss blurted out yes in instinct, Effie looked confused at the response. "Oh, well, goodnight!" Effie bid them again, for the third time.

"I'm going to sleep too, Peeta," Katniss sighed. She hurried off. The coming days til Christmas were sure to be busy as they entertained Effie.

 **That's the first part of it. There's more to come which I am very excited to write. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave a comment. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Effie's Christmas Visit: Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss woke up to a loud knock, relieving her of a dream about being in District 4. Then Effie's voice sounded with her usual cheerful tone, "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Katniss sighed, sitting up in the bed. Peeta was gone, no doubt in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

 _Did Haymitch stay at our house?_ Katniss thought. If he had, he was sure to be hungover and asleep or groaning with a headache.

Katniss threw the soft blankets off of her and turned to her closet. Doing her usual routine, Effie was telling her to hurry up. _Go away,_ Katniss directed her thoughts to the overly perky person. Although, Katniss rushed for Peeta's sake, knowing he was dealing with both Effie and Haymitch. She thrust open the creaking door and saw the three sitting at the table. The table was where they had watched the announcement of Paylor becoming president. Effie began discussing manners about eating again, when Haymitch joked about simply using hands to eat everything.

"Oh good, you're awake Katniss!" Effie pulled out Katniss' wobbly chair. The younger girl nodded silently, taking the seat.

Peeta glanced at her, telling her that they were off to a bad start with Effie's visit.

"What's this little secret communication you two have going on?" Haymitch asked, his hand was filled with bread between his fingers, which were moving back and fourth towards them.

"I was telling Katniss I saw a buck at the edge of the woods," Peeta lied, saying this a little too quickly.

"How could she derive that from a little head nod and expression?" Haymitch interrogated, munching on the bread loudly to stress Effie.

"I used more clues but you wouldn't of notice, with your banging headache," Peeta replied. Haymitch stared, debating whether to be angry or to laugh at his comment. Instead, he said nothing while Effie began her rabble on manners again.

Peeta stood to do the dishes, collecting his and Effie's empty plates. Katniss cleared her plate, she was only going to have a slice of bread; it wasn't necessary to waste a clean dish.

"Do you need any help Peeta?" Effie chimed, watching him turn on the sink. _They don't have a dishwasher?_ Effie thought of when she didn't have a dishwasher, which was only a day because hers had broken. She brought a brand new one, hating to hand wash dishes.

"I'm good, it'll only take me a minute," Peeta replied. "You could probably make a list of things we should buy for Christmas- seeing as we have nothing."

"Oh, I did that yesterday night. I saw a good place to get a tree though!" Effie pointed out of the door, pointing to one of the only balsam fir trees.

"How will we cut it down?" Katniss asked, peering at it through the window. "Won't it drag in a lot of needles?"

"That's why you get a fabric to go around the bottom of the tree!" Effie laughed. "Katniss will you help me buy or find an axe?"

Katniss began walking towards their fireplace, "We have one for cutting wood," she grasped the stone, cold handle. "I'll go cut it."

The snow beneath her shoes crunched loudly. Halting to the tree, she was about to bury the axe into the trunk of the tree when she heard Effie coming. Her dress shined the sun's rays back to her eyes like a disco ball, Katniss could barely look.

"Do you want any help?" Effie smiled, waving her hand towards the five foot tree.

"I'm fine Effie, thank you," Katniss bit her lip. How had her former escort weaved her and Peeta into buying decorations for something that only happened once a year? Katniss began cutting down the tree, Effie still determined to help, began telling her where to cut.

"Effie do you want to cut the tree down?" Katniss threw the axe to the ground, although the tree was almost down.

"Sure!" Effie piped, grabbing the freezing cold axe.

She hit the tree two times, having it fall to the ground. The two picked up the balsam fir, dragging it through the door of the house. Snow splattered the newly cleaned floors. Haymitch sat at the table, watching them pull the needles and wood in.

Effie let the tree hit the ground, running out to chop some stabilizers for the tree. She came back with four even pieces of wood and chopped a cross at the trunk. Sticking in the little pieces of wood, she made the Christmas tree stand. With it up, the three people that had never owned a Christmas tree saw it as odd, foreign. Effie clapped her hands in pleasure, telling them to get ready for shopping.

Peeta followed Effie's instructions. He went to go get hats for him and Katniss. When he arrived back in the living room, he saw Katniss laying back on the couch, staring off into space. Haymitch had been doing the same thing, not moving from his seat.

"Haymitch do you want to borrow a hat or are you good?" Peeta asked, waking his thoughts. He threw the knitted hat to Katniss.

"I'm fine," Haymitch said. He stood at last.

"Well, up, up, up!" Effie pursed her hands together. She reached for Katniss to stand.

They started their walk towards the far town. Effie began attempting more conversation between the lot. "Peeta, I noticed there hasn't been any bakeries being built around District 12!" She pouted, wondering why he hadn't asked if he could build one immediately.

"Yeah, I haven't had plans to build one. I want to spend more time with Katniss," Peeta said quietly. Katniss' cheeks went a small shade of pink. He glanced at Effie who still believed they were the perfect star-crossed lovers, the two that weren't broken or sad in any way; at least she hoped they were like that.

All Effie could do to reply was a simple nod, her wig going off balance. For the rest of the way, the coal-filled snow was all anyone heard.

"We're there!" Effie pointed at the window displays, each holding some sort of Christmas item. The little town square had been decorated with reefs on doors, garland, and the colours red and green. "I thought you were telling me that District 12 didn't celebrate Christmas!" Effie applauded the colours.

"We didn't notice," Peeta said, taken aback by the sudden change of the area. It usually looked mucky, quiet, or bland. Now, it seemed as though most residents had come to shop for gifts in the square. The square looked alive for once.

 **And to be continued again, I will definitely update tomorrow because I'm psyched (or excited if you want) to write it! Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I said I was going to update a day after the last one but that obviously didn't happen. I'm very sorry, I had six exams in the past week, piano, I had to wrap a lot of presents, and I'm practicing playing a song for someone that wants to sing for people (very late notice_... Which is very annoying, because the people I'm playing for are VERY controlling. But oh well, I'll deal with it. And I had secret santa so I was getting ready for that, which I did give my present away. They loved it! They're a Doctor Who fan like me. I got him a doctor who comic :) But now, leading all up to Christmas I have nothing to do. However, sorry for rambling and I hope you enjoy. (Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.)**

"Look, a homes store! Just what we need," Effie rushed everyone in, slightly pushing Katniss to move.

"Oh, just what we needed, a fake reindeer," Katniss whispered to Peeta, sarcastically.

"Don't tell Effie what you really think about anything, at the moment," Peeta replied quietly. He began walking behind Effie as she led them around little areas with carved toys and knickknacks.

"Well, what about this!" She pointed to the fake reindeer Katniss had just spoken to Peeta about. "It's adorable, so festive-y!" Effie ended on a flat note. However, she caught the thing up in her hand and insisted on buying it immediately. She found herself picking several other things up on the way to the cashier. She found garland, ornaments, snow-globes, and fake snowmen instantly. It was like a kid in a candy store, she wanted everything.

Effie gave the cashier her money and gave another glance around. "Oh Peeta, pick up that bird in a hat. It's fake of course, don't be hesitant to touch it!" Effie grinned, giving another few pounds to the cashier.

"Thank you, please come again," the cashier droned, handing her stuff back in a plastic bag.

"Okay, to the next shop!" Effie marched. She opened the new door to the little shop next door. Oh good, it's a shop with bakery appliances. "I bet you don't have any of this stuff! I saw you with no bread machine, kneader thingy. You need all the new appliances, there are those kinds of things Peeta! She showed him a food processor, hand beater, and a bread machine."

"Effie I'm fine, I can do all this stuff by hand. Plus we have a heater so the bread can be in a warm spot to rise anyways," Peeta glanced at Katniss, wishing that she'd cut in.

"But what about the mixes, they're so quick!" Effie applauded the easy bake. "Who likes to deal with the extra stuff anyways? It's boring."

"Hey looks, there's Christmas oven mitts!" Peeta sounded thrilled but Katniss could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Effie gasped. As she heard him not complaining about them, she bought them too.

As Effie took them all around the shopping square, Katniss began to tire of carrying the heavy shopping bags and hearing, "Oh, look at that!" Katniss began to drag her feet slightly, reluctant to go in another store after this one. Effie was going to have Christmas vomit all over the house, as well the outside. Apparently, she and Haymitch were going to hang lights over the bushes, the windows, the roof. Katniss would not help with the lights but she hoped that it _would_ look nice.

At the next store, Peeta tried to sound enthusiastic. However, his voice began to have a not so thrilled tone that Effie took notice of.

"I'm only doing this so you'd enjoy your holiday for once!" Effie said at the cashier. After the cashier had given her a weird look, she paid as quickly as she could and left the shop with her items. "Lets just go get this set up."

On the way home, snow began to fall and the already fallen, coal-covered snow began to hide. Effie dropped the shopping bags as they entered one of the best houses in District 12. She sat down on one of the rickety wooden chairs.

"I'll start setting up," Haymitch clapped his hands together and began opening the bags. He pulled out the wooden bird that Effie picked out and set it on the table. Haymitch chuckled at the sight of it, it would of never been here if Effie wasn't here to choose it. Katniss would've thrown it away, if Haymitch had hauled it in for them. Peeta decided, after Effie spotting his not so grateful attitude, to help as well. He put the reindeer oven mitts away, as well as their new snowmen and penguin mug set away. He decided on using it to annoy Katniss whenever he needed a boost of cheer.

He unloaded several bags before getting to the ornaments and garland. Effie hopped up and wanted to help with this. ("It's the best part of this season!" Effie grinned.) She opened all the boxes filled with ornaments, glass and plastic. After she hung some garland, over the fireplace, windows, and kitchen sink. All was up within the hour and Katniss could only think that this was the Capitol. There were many things to stare at with confusion, or at least to her. Not in any corner was left untouched by Effie. Katniss thought of how overbearing it would be to have it up for even a day.

 _Peeta will hate to have the garland over the sink! The mugs... Why is there so much green and red? There's an elf on every shelf!_ Katniss thought, irritated.

The time was getting close to five so Peeta began cooking. Effie requested several items, like breads filled with nuts and fruits as well as thumbprint cookies filled with jam, which wouldn't be dinner though. Peeta rushed to make Effie everything she wanted. He didn't want to dissapoint her again. Although, she would understand this time round as time was cutting short.

* * *

The next morning arrived. "Up, up, up!" Katniss heard through the door, tuning out the last bit. Then, the ruffle of feet in her room startled her.

 _Of course Peeta's still here,_ Katniss thought. She heard him putting down a paintbrush and hurrying into the bathroom to wash his hands of the paint.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but I guess," Peeta paused and swept his head towards the door. "She has."

"I thought you'd already be up and out," Katniss thought, grabbing a hairbrush.

"Well Haymitch and Effie are still here so," Peeta smiled. "I'm going to be in here too."

"Figures, why wouldn't you not be here," she replied. Heading to their closet. She snapped shut the door and changed. Effie would be calling again. "How many more days until Christmas?" Katniss asked as she came out.

"Two, but Christmas Eve, apparently that's a thing, is tomorrow," Peeta replied. "She'll want to go all out for it," he added.

Katniss sighed, "Will she want a grand dinner of some sort?"

"Yes, that's what everyone does, even here now," Peeta grasped the canvas he was painting on, carrying to the wall. He flipped it so they wouldn't see it. She caught a glimpse of a painted spear and flowers though. The littlest bit of the painting gave her chills and she began counting all of the acts of kindness she has seen.

"Alright," Katniss wrenched the door open, shutting it loudly. Still shaking at the thought of a spear and flowers, she saw Effie. Effie had another dress with dandelions across it. As well, a large dandelion on her wig. _Great, memories._ Katniss thought, referring to the first dandelion of the same year Peeta had thrown her bread. _Fantastic start to the day._

"Good morning! Will Peeta be out soon?" Effie grinned. "I'm taking you out for lunch and we have to get on a train. It's in the Capitol so we need breakfast quickly!"

"I can cook eggs," Katniss thought. She had only cooked eggs twice, once with Peeta where she had let them sit. That turned into a burning disaster. "I can try at least," she frowned. "Where will you be taking us?"

"It's called 'miette,' it's delicious. I ate there at least once a week before I met you guys," she replied, as Haymitch walked through the back door.

"Oh," was all Katniss replied. She began to crack eight eggs into a bowl. The mixture had a few shells so she attempted to draw them out with a fork.

Peeta came out as soon as Katniss had given up and threw it into a pan. He came over, looking at the sizzling food.

"I'll toast some bread," Peeta sliced some bread. Katniss smiled, whipping the eggs so there weren't any edgy-odd cooked pieces.

* * *

Effie had gotten them onto a train, although Katniss resisted for a moment. She hated trains by now, they forced her thoughts to their Victory Tour. Although, this train wasn't the same. It had been made much more fancier and the speeds were quicker than before. You could be at District 12 at eight in the morning, and the Capitol at twelve.

 _Who would waste their time developing trains now? There are many more important things than speed at the moment. Developing the whole of Panem!_ Katniss thought. There were many more people on the trains now that they were free to be used. People had been transporting throughout the districts for construction, business, luxurious, and health reasons. There were no bedrooms but rows of seats. A meal wasn't usually served on train rides anymore, they were so quick you wouldn't miss a meal.

Effie began chatting about the restaurant and the people she met there. Peeta said several things to keep the conversation going but Katniss and Haymitch were mostly tuned out.

* * *

"Katniss, wake up," Peeta shook her, everyone was leaving the train. "We're getting off."

"I fell asleep?" Katniss wondered out loud, as she gathered her belongings.

"Yeah, right as Effie mentioned meeting Portia there," he gave a small smile but it wasn't very bright.

"I'm sorry," she froze. Other people pushed in front of them. They were cut off from Effie and Haymitch. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She knew he didn't want her pity but she seemed out of place when she didn't add anything. It would've of done anything anyways. They stepped out into the blaring sun. It wasn't snowing but there was plenty on the ground. "We should've brought hats," Katniss' teeth chattered.

"We'll be inside soon, Effie said it wasn't two blocks away." Peeta responded, leading her to where Effie had told them to meet.

They saw the restaurant's fancy sign, "Miette." As they reached the door, they saw a poster saying, "Fifty years running!"

"Wow," Katniss sighed, as a strong smell of food washed over her. "I definitely feel under-dressed for this..."

* * *

That night, Katniss recalled the amazing lamb she ordered. It had to be one of her favourites, although the lamb stew was still first. She could've gone without the shaking of hands from the waitress and waiter who loved them for their "perfect love" in the Hunger Games.. They arrived back in District 12 at eight-thirty and she was so stuffed she could call it a night. But Effie had to have them stay around for a Christmas movie.

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, you haven't seen your first Christmas movie yet!" Effie waved a film in hand. "Lets watch A Christmas Carol! The adaption from whatever 1999 is! Oh that's a year, wow." She had never been to an actual history class. Effie pushed it in to her own vintage, as she called it, DVD player. Peeta and Katniss watched the first hour before falling asleep. Haymitch watched all night, eating slices of bread though.

* * *

"Christmas Eve!" Effie thought to herself. She wouldn't wake anyone as it was still early, as well she wanted to finish her shopping. She dragged all of her already wrapped presents into the living room and under the tree.

She snatched her wallet before speed walking to the town. She bought several new kitchen items for Peeta, like whisks. Something he couldn't refuse and say was too fancy. Effie bought a gold necklace that had a circle locket with an engraved pattern for Katniss. For Haymitch, she purchased a decanter for wine and other alcohols. Effie smirked at the glass, it was spectacular and she would've wanted it for herself.

Her pace quickened when she realized the time, eight-thirty. It was six thirty in the morning when she dragged her presents under the tree! She woke them around eight too. _Surely they are all up!_ Effie thought, pushing the house door open.

Hiding her bags behind her back, she realized no one was awake. _Good, I'll wrap them up quickly!_ She went into her bedroom, locking the door. She had brought several rolls of present papers because she had thought District 12 wouldn't of had any. She put Peeta's in a beautiful Christmas tree design, adding a penguin sticker to tell who it is from and who for. She wrapped Katniss' into a deer wrapping paper, as well Haymitch's in candy cane wrapping paper. _Mom would be so proud of this wrapping!_ Effie thought, placing them under the tree.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie called to everyone. She could hear someone falling off a bed in alarm. Effie first thought it was Katniss or Peeta but she found it was Haymitch. "Why did you fall?" Effie asked, laughing quietly at the usually sharp person.

"No reason," he muttered.

Effie put in a movie her mother used to watch every Christmas. It was made in _2015._ "I think my grand, or great grand, mother taped it from a television set. It says at the edge Hallmark." She told them, it was called _I'm Not Ready for Christmas._

 _Same._ Katniss thought, taking a sip from her penguin mug. Effie insisted on having hot chocolate the next two mornings. At the middle of the movie, Katniss decided she hated it. Peeta thought of how awfully unrealistic it was. _That's a shame._ The thought crossed both minds.

After the movie finished, it was lunch and they had already been chewing on snacks and drinking hot chocolate. They decided on pasting but Effie was only deciding on having a bigger dinner.

"We'll have a little ham tonight and potatoes, oh, parsnips!" Effie thought out loud, adding more to her list.

"Effie I thought tomorrow was the big dinner," Katniss said.

"Two big dinners," Effie responded.

"I forgot! I haven't gone shopping for any food," he grabbed a jacket and a hat before running to the town. Everything closed at one thirty. A few hours later, Peeta came back with Effie's little turkey, ham, potatoes, yams, parsnips and more. They were all basic ingredients he had to turn into grand food by the end of tonight and tomorrow.

Effie jumped into the kitchen to help put away things and start cooking their ham. It was two thirty by the time they had everything stuffed in the fridge. However, Effie began telling him how she liked her ham cooked and he wrote all she liked. By the end, he had to get their new oven, that he didn't use ever, preheated. Trying to figure it out, Effie simply pressed five buttons to have it preheated. Peeta began preparing the ham.

He began glazing and adding things Effie loved around the ham. As soon as he finished, he stuck in the oven. It would take at least an hour to warm and be hot. He boiled the potatoes, prepared the parsnips and put sweet potatoes with butter and brown sugar in the oven to make yams.

Once Peeta had began beating the boiled potatoes to make mashed potatoes, the ham's timer beeped. _Great,_ Peeta thought. _It'll just have to wait._ He turned off the oven that the ham was in and whipped the potatoes even more.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Effie sighed. Left overs covered the table.

"Thank you, Effie," Peeta said. "And I won't be doing the dishes," he grinned, looking at the kitchen. They now had a use for their dishwasher.

Effie and Haymitch, as well with Katniss putting the leftovers away, did the dishes. Peeta got to relax as he never wanted to prepare a feast again. _This must be how everyone thinks after Christmas._ He thought to himself. _I'll have to do it again tomorrow.. Maybe Katniss can help me!_ He smiled, as he thought of Katniss trying to help in the kitchen. That would be surprising if she even agreed, if she actually tried to help.

* * *

The next day came and Effie was up earlier than usual. By seven in the morning she was calling everyone. "Wake up. Up, up, up! It's a big, big, BIG DAY!" She shouted, trying to keep back her excitement.

Katniss groaned as she didn't want to open presents. She was worried that they'd think she hated everything, she knew she wouldn't. What if she knew what they got them but she hadn't realized it? Katniss carried out a bag of things she had picked out for everyone. She had wrapped them but kept them so they couldn't contemplate what they were.

As everything gathered in the living room, they passed each person's gift to each other.

"Katniss, you can open first," Effie led.

Katniss chose one from Effie and pulled out the necklace from a tiny box. _Good I didn't know,_ she thought before plastering a nice smile onto her face. "Thanks Effie," she actually did like it. _Am I supposed to wear it now?_ Katniss thought, getting slightly flustered. _This is a perfect expression!.. I hope._ Katniss sighed inwardly, annoyed with herself.

Next, Peeta opened a gift. He pulled out an expensive looking zester from one of Effie's many presents. It could've been cheap but Effie went all out in finding this, saying she looked in several Capitol shops before being satisfied.

Haymitch opened a gift from Katniss and wasn't surprised when he opened the white medium sized box. It was a liquor bottle with a present ribbon plastered on it. He laughed. "Thanks, sweetheart." He said in a dead serious tone, opening the bottle.

Now Effie opened a gift from Katniss. It was dress, but nothing Effie would wear, it was plain and simple. It was the colour of black and had no sleeves and went to the knee. Effie looked slightly confused at it. _Is she saying it's an open canvas?_ She thought.

"Thank you Katniss," she replied. "I'll wear it tomorrow!" She said, thinking of how she could add pizzazz to it. "Just simple. It's the new in is it?" She nodded her head slightly. _Yeah, okay._ She thought repeatedly.

* * *

Christmas dinner arrived and Peeta had not persuaded Katniss to help at all. He had guessed it. Although she sat at the counter, talking to him at least. Effie and Haymitch watched a movie as they quietly talked.

"Is she staying for New Years?" Katniss whispered, taking a bite of the leftover mashed potatoes.

"I think so," he replied. "Didn't she say she was staying for two weeks? It hasn't even been one yet," he added before taking out the turkey from the oven. He sat next to her for a moment before cutting the turkey. "It's not worse than I thought, a bit better, besides the decorations."

"Yeah I guess," Katniss took another bite of the mashed potatoes.

"You're spoiling your dinner!" Peeta mocked Effie's tone, smiling as he moved the mashed potatoes. "You can't do that Katniss," he tried to sound serious but soon he was grabbing a spoon for her to scoop the potatoes. "I bet you could eat all of it before dinner, but don't. She'll notice." He grinned before Haymitch glanced back at them.

"Good," Katniss spooned another scoop into her mouth. "Have you heated up any gravy?" She peered into the oven.

"I'll do it now, only take five minutes," he muttered, putting the little dish into the oven.

Dinner arrived and at the table, Effie looked at the potatoes. "Peeta, where did all the mashed potatoes go? I swear there were more," Effie asked. "Did we just wash a lout out of the bowl last night?" She asked Haymitch. He shrugged. "Oh well, there's still a good amount." She finished her confusion by seemingly talking to herself.

After they had all eaten what they could, Katniss slowly did the dishes. Effie turned on yet another movie. The night went by with another recording of Effie's great grandmother's hallmark movies. Katniss had gotten to see a lot, too many and she was sick of the romance and the Santa Claus meddling.

"Good night!" Katniss called at eight thirty, claiming to be falling asleep. She slipped into her bedroom and let the night pass.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Should I do a New Years chapter? Did you guys like it?  
I want to hear some of your guys holiday traditions because I find them very interesting. My mom loves hallmark movies so we watch those so much at this time of year, and I am done with them! I swear I've seen every one twice. I hope you guys haven't. ;) They aren't too bad but gosh... There was this cat one that drove me insane. That's what I think of when I think of hallmark, the movie with a cat romance; the cats were falling in love too! Like what? Okay, I'm done talking about it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :) Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything in or related to it.**

The awkward days between Christmas and New Years passed quickly. It resulted in Effie's attitude being a tad less cheerful now that her favourite holiday was over. However, on New Year's Eve the sky had no clouds, the sun bright and Effie began pressing them all with New Year's resolution.

"Okay, Katniss, what's your New Year's resolution?" She asked the morning of New Year's Eve, after waking them all up.

"There's resolutions?" Katniss asked, scratching her fork across her plate. "Er- I don't have one." Katniss shrugged, thinking of how she was fine with herself.

"I think," Effie smiled, "You need to be nicer. Hmm." Effie smiled. "Peeta, what's yours?"

He exchanged looks with Katniss first. He also hadn't been aware of the resolutions that came along with a new year. Peeta took a big bite of eggs to gain himself time. The few seconds he had were over, as Effie began to raise an eyebrow.

"I also don't have one," Peeta tried to sound as confident as he could to stop Effie from suggesting what he should change about himself.

"Oh, you don't need one!" Effie fussed, "You're already great." She beamed as Katniss bit her tongue. She moved on to asking Haymitch.

"To drink throughout the New Year," he chuckled, laughing at his own joke. Effie looked grave about his response, beginning to look at her plate unsatisfied.

* * *

"Okay, while everyone is still out here," Effie said. "I was thinking we could go to the Capitol! I have several party invites and I _know_ they'd love to see you: Katniss, Peeta! Also, they throw the best parties. Trust me, District 12 has not had a real party yet. Maybe I'll throw one another day, but does that sound like a plan?" She held her hands for a moment before releasing them to relax on her puffy, golden skirt.

The three glanced at each other, not really wanting to go to the Capitol again. Haymitch threw his head back, brushing his hair out of his face. "Sure Effie, we'd love to go," Haymitch said, attempting his most willing voice. Effie bought his reaction and began telling them what time they'd leave.

"So start packing!" Effie's voice trilled, "And I can come back- right - after New Year's?" Peeta nodded in response, walking into Katniss's and his room.

He began packing, clothes, hair and tooth brushes, as well a few pounds (A/N money if you don't know or use them) in case they need to buy something or another train ticket. Their suitcases were slightly smaller than regular sizes but he eventually squeezed the bag shut enough. It was almost like a briefcase as it was a boring brown and had no wheels to walk. Everyone, or at least when he was a child, had a suitcase like it as they didn't get expansive or fancy ones at District 12.

Peeta didn't bother to push in any blankets or pillows as they were staying in the Capitol for the night. He was sure they'd have _everything_ anyone needed in the room they were staying in. Soft blankets, plump pillows, and a weird shower.

"Alright!" Effie yelled, telling everyone it was time to go. Katniss was amazed how Effie pushed three suitcases down the snowy path to the old train station. They were all in colourful prints, like cheetah prints in pink or zebra strips in blue. Peeta carried their one suitcase.

Arriving at the train station, Katniss caught the sight of three other Capitol citizens as they had whiskers and blue hair.

"Greir, Terra, Leonis!" Effie smiled broadly, kissing the air with the other three.

"Wow, you've been here too Effie?" The girl with the whiskers and blue hair piped. She had an irregular high voice. "We've been here to visit the _history_ of the place." She winked, fixing her hair that was frizzy.

"Oh, I've been visiting," Effie stepped back to show who was with her, "With Katniss and Peeta. Oh, also Haymitch!" The other three wore expressions of jealousy, making Katniss step back to be sure they wouldn't jump at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the boy with hot pink hair said. His face was painted blue in the pattern of diamonds. "I'm Leonis, I know who you are." His Capitol accent made it seem even more abnormal for the three residents of District 12.

Leonis made an odd hand gesture before Peeta greet him. "Hi, it's good to meet you," he glanced at Effie for reassurance on what he was saying. She nodded enthusiastically, reminding him of one teacher he had from the Capitol, which was a shock for his school then.

"I'm Terra," the girl with whiskers and blue hair grinned, flipping her hair. She also wore a cheetah fur wrapped around her shoulders, spikes sewed into it.

"I'm Greir," said another girl with gold tattoos and violet hair in tiny curls.

Peeta nodded, not knowing what to do for the first time. Effie spoke though, "Now we're boarding, Peeta, Katniss, come on." She hurried them as Haymitch was already sitting. They didn't run into the three from the Capitol again, as the seats next to them were full.

"Those three met me at most of the parties I've been to! They said they lived on my street even- but I never ran into them then," Effie smiled, pulling her suitcases in front of her.

"I bet we'll see them then," Peeta replied.

Katniss slouched against the wall of the train, looking out the dirty-coal covered window. As they passed District 11, she noticed the barbed fence had been taken down, that stopped people from leaving. Although, the tunnel they traveled through during their Victory Tour was still standing, with her Mockingjay pin painted on it. The red wasn't as bright, she thought it was probably because they tried to scrub it off, but it still was noticeable in the dull grey. Eventually, she fell asleep until they were passing District 2.

"Gale has a job here," she told Peeta, who was fighting sleep at the moment.

"Since when?" Peeta asked, attempting to sit straight.

"Before I came back to District 12," Katniss tried to think of when he received the job, fairly sure it was before her return to home.

He nodded slowly. They'd arrive in the Capitol within thirty-five minutes so Katniss stared out the window but soon dozed off as they passed fields of nothing but rocks.

"Peeta, Haymitch, Katniss!" Effie shook the three awake. "Ha, I got a photo. How funny," she smiled at her camera. "You guys are so photogenic," Effie said, none of them understanding if she was being sarcastic or not.

Effie began to drag her two suitcases of hers out of the train car, Haymitch helping with one of hers. Katniss held her and Peeta's own luggage as they arrived at the same train station that they did the previous time. It was sure to be packed. She peered out the window before being pushed by someone behind her.

She walked out of the train, "Peeta?" Katniss looked around, realizing it was even more packed than she expected. _Probably all the parties,_ Katniss thought bitterly. _All I want to do is go to sleep, but nope._ She began to walk out of the crowded area but realized she'd get a better sight higher. Katniss stood on one of the benches, knowing it was probably a little rude.

Katniss saw Effie and Haymitch, waving to her. Peeta was moving to her though, just out of the train, the way of the crowd wasn't helping though. She waited for a minute until he arrived, "Come on," she mumbled, catching his hand and leading him to Effie and Haymitch. Once they were all together, Effie began slowly directing them to another street.

"We need to check into our hotel," Effie said, looking at each street. "Oh, it's this way. Keep your eyes peeled, it's called Luxus." She began walking down the street. There were many people on the road, all pointing at them, as they recognized who the four people were. Katniss, annoyed, started scanning the names of the stores and hotels.

"Here, this one," Katniss pointed to a tall building, at least fifteen floors high. The sign was in fancy cursive, with swords as the x in the word. Effie pushed open the door, revealing white chandeliers, marble floors, and waterfalls built into the walls. Their shoes, or at least Effie's, clicked on the floor until she arrived at the check-in.

"Hello, Madam!" The Capitol worker seemed thrilled, knowing who Effie Trinket was.

"Hello," Effie peered at the name tag, "Jeffers, we have three rooms booked. One with a queen bed and two others with singles."

"Oh I know," Jeffers said, waving his hand around. "The staff has it prepared but you need to pay." Effie got out a credit card quickly, swiping it. "Here are your keys." He finished, handing Effie three keys, one for each room. "Have a Happy New Years!"

"You too, Jeffers," Effie said, walking to the elevators. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch trailed after her, looking at the number on their key.

"401," Peeta said.

"403," Haymitch pocketed his key.

"407," Effie pressed floor eight, as there were fifty rooms on each floor. The elevator was glass, besides the floor. They arrived at level eight, pulling their luggage out of the small area. "This way," Effie pointed.

First were Peeta and Katniss's room, then Haymitch's, and Effie's room was the last. "Lets meet in the hallway in twenty minutes!" She piled her suitcases into her room.

Katniss opened their door, looking into the room. It was immediately nicer than she thought it would've been. After a few years, they got even more technologically advanced.

The bed had a dark frame, it's duvet a dark green with several pillows placed perfectly on top. There were several chairs that had buttons along the arms which massaged and had other accessories to it. Two closets stood besides each other with a small screen next to them. _Clothes Match and Display_ , it immediately reminded Katniss of the one she had in the Training Center. There was another screen designed into the wall, having titles over it show dinners, desserts, and appetizers. It'd deliver food as fast as in a minute. _For sure we'll try this, unless Effie's had us eat all we can at the parties she's taking us to._ Katniss thought, pressing random buttons but making sure nothing gets delivered.

"We've got to go, it's been twenty minutes," Peeta said, rushing us out. Effie and Haymitch were already waiting.

"Alright, lets go!" Effie piped, wearing a new dress and fresh makeup.

 **Okay so I'm really excited about these next chapters. I've definitely posted this one on New Year's eve but I'll post one tomorrow that'll be a second part of the eve. Then the next day, the chapter will be of the day after New Year's Eve. I honestly hope I do follow this schedule but if I don't, my apologies.**

 **(As well did you guys hear about the new Sherlock episode tomorrow? Who's excited? I am!)**

 **Also please review for any suggestions that you may want to happen, constructive criticism, or just a darling little note. Thanks! Have a good new year! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier - I realize it's very early but I wanted to post this at least in the American time of day, hopefully I'll make their time. I'm just waking up- very early. I left to a friend's house and I didn't get back until midnight my time. I had this all written up but again I just zonked out that night, or it was sort of morning already. However, I'm posting it and I do hope I'll post again today. So see you then or whenever- yeah. :) (Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything related to it.)**

"Oh I'm very sorry I forgot to see if you looked ready Katniss," Effie frowned, looking at Katniss's un-perfect appearance. "Well, we can go back..." She turned around, beginning to walk towards their hotel.

"No Effie, it's fine," Katniss's eyes turned to look around the buildings, seeing the people peer at them again. Effie nodded, continuing to lead them to their first party.

"I do hope we're late," Effie began. "It's the new thing in the Capitol, show up late if you want to be noticed." She spoke excitedly as if they were going to be on the newspapers or in gossip blogs. She walked several more blocks until the buildings became more spaced and housing came in. The Capitol lady turned, her heels clicking on the pavement. "We're here!"

In front of Katniss lay a large house, bigger than her own at Victor's Village, twice in size at least. Leftover Christmas decorations had been left up, leaving the home looking like a mess of garland, lights, and fake snow. Besides the decorations, the house seemed to have stood before the war, having pillars of stone and painted or tinted windows.

Effie walked into the door, immediately turning her attention to the first person she spotted. Frowning, she didn't seem thrilled to meet whoever it was. Instead she pretended as if she could die of happiness from seeing them. Katniss's head turned to all the food: macaroons, cakes, pies, wine, beer. Each display held glass coverings to protect them from drying out. The wine and beer were served in fancy wine glasses with a stripe of colour on each one. As well, Katniss noticed the drinks that would make you sick immediately. Several people held a glass of them.

Haymitch turned to find the wines and beers, thrilled at the sight. "I'll be right back," he smirked as he strolled towards the glasses. Katniss turned her attention away from her former mentor. Hoping he wouldn't get too drunk. She and Peeta decided on taking seats and looking at their shoes as much as possible. Katniss didn't want to draw attention to herself but her clothes may of seemed out of place in the colourful building with people making bizarre fashion choices.

"Oh- there's the girl on fire!" A lady wearing an emerald cloak pointed. She had her teeth shaped into fangs, reminding Katniss of Enobaria. "Katniss," she began, trying to act calm. "Peeta! I wish I brought a camera!" The lady giggled an insane amount of time before settling into a chair next to the victors.

"Hello," Peeta said, tensing at the sight of talking to her.

"No need to be tense sweety," the lady replied. "I'm Astieria."

He glanced towards Katniss, before snapping his head back towards Astieria. "What a nice name," he smiled, knowing she knew his name already.

"Oh, thank you!" Astieria began to chat on, enthusiastically, about how her mother chose her name. "And then she told my father she didn't want a normal name! Something stunning- spectacular- that's what she wanted!" She threw her hands in the air like jazz hands, knocking a glass to the ground. Although, she hadn't noticed and began continuing.

"Fascinating," Peeta sighed inwardly, knowing he'd have to be nice to her now. Katniss tuned out the conversation, knowing that there'd only be more uninteresting topics coming.

A half an hour later, as Peeta sadly sat within a group of Capitol citizens, Effie came to rush everyone away. "We're leaving Peeta!" She tugged on his shirt slightly, making him stand from his chair. "Come on, we have another party to go to!"

Effie rushed them out the oak doors into the nightlight, although several firework displays were being pushed through the air. She hurried several blocks until they came to a halt in front of a slightly smaller building. It also had it's festive decorations cast upon itself.

"Lets get in there!" Effie led, pushing the doors open again.

Katniss's stomach churned as she'd have to face more people. It sickened her that people still enjoyed her and Peeta's company, after the war and two hunger games. She thought they'd hate them.

"Ah- Leonis, Terra, Greir!" Effie cheered within the party. "What a coincidence that we meet again!"

"Surely it is," Leonis smiled, holding a glass of the revolting drink that resulted in vomiting. "Have you brought Katniss with you?" He looked around her high pink hairdo, seeing three people standing awkwardly behind her- the victors.

"Of course I have," Effie beamed. "I'm always excited to show them the ropes of the Capitol life!"

"Obviously, that's amazing," Leonis grinned, his hot pink hair falling into his face. "Could I dance with you Katniss?" He called over Effie's shoulder, having Katniss tense even more.

"She'd love to," Effie stepped out of the way. "She needs to have some fun today!"

So Leonis pulled Katniss to the dance floor. It ended up into Katniss purposely stepping on his fancy loafers. The shoes matched his hair colour. He gritted his teeth each time, trying to make conversation that Katniss refused to continue. As it was an almost slow dance, Katniss felt uncomfortable to be close to him. She rather be in an entirely different building.

"Alright," Leonis frowned. "I think you need a drink." He walked over to the table full of spirits and picking one up, it was full to the brim. Leonis carried it to her, insisting on her taking one sip.

"I'm really fine," Katniss said, seeing if Peeta was around to help her. She spotted him reluctantly dancing with Terra. _Of course they'd wound us up into this._ Katniss thought.

"Effie would want you to, she said you needed to have a _fun_ day!" He smugly pushed the drink into her hands. "Drink, drink! Have a good time- it's a new year's eve after all. Have you even drank alcohol in this past year?"

"No- er- no thanks!" Katniss attempted to be more brutal with her refusal. She pushed it onto the table, knowing she would hate the foggy feeling when she had a sip.

"One sip," he persisted, pushing the drink into her lips. She rolled her eyes, finally grasping the cup and pushing little of its contents into her mouth.

"Agh," Katniss brushed her mouth against her arm, the liquid burning down her throat.

"Let's dance," he pulled her out of the chair, pushing into a spot they could dance near Peeta and Terra. Katniss couldn't keep up as easily as she did before. She didn't realize she was stepping on his feet, with no actual intentions to step sloppily. A half an hour passed and Katniss grew weary of dancing. Several attempts of hers to stop failed as he had better control with her brain being hazy.

Several songs passed, slow and fast. When it was slow, he'd force her to dance as though they were on a pie plate. On fast songs, he'd beat his fists in the air manically as Katniss stood by, knowing he'd grab her arm and yank her into dance if she'd turn around.

"Peeta, Katniss!" Effie called, knowing they'd have barely enough time for the next party.

"Oh wait Katniss," Leonis whispered as a slow song came on. Katniss rolled her eyes at him, annoyed with how he was acting. "Take another sip before you leave. You'll have more fun." He pushed the glass into her hand, pressing it into her lips. Shoving down another stinging, roaring swallow of the spirits, she escaped to Effie.

"Good, you three are all looking like you're having a better time," Effie applauded, looking at no scowls but expressions looking to concentrate. She led the way to the third party. It felt an eternity to Katniss, who kept bumping into walls. "You haven't even had that much of a drink Katniss," Effie sighed, knowing now that it was her mistake to let her of had one.

At last they arrived. The building seemed shining but Katniss knew she was looking at red and green lights. Inside, the hunger games blared on television screens and there were mountains of food on tables. The three victors recognized the games on the televisions at first glance, knowing they'd hate this party as well.

However, Effie demanded they ignored it and focused on other things- such as the food or people. Katniss choice the first option, dishing several items on her plate. They all seemed rich or so savory that it made her feel sick. She still wanted to try everything. Katniss knew she couldn't stuff everything into her mouth anymore, as she grew more tired and full.

"Saterian," said a man, holding his hand out in front of Katniss. She gave him a muddled look before looking back at the food. "Hmpf, I see you lost your _spark_." He stalked off, walking towards a group of Capitol citizens. Surely he was going to point out her behavior.

As thought, several other people began to crowd around. They suggested foods and began commanding answers for several questions. Not in a rude way. No, they wanted her to like them but it seemed they had different ideas on how they represented niceness and friendship.

After Katniss had sat down with the people hovering above her, her vision began to become murky. _There must've been more alcohol..._ Her mind told herself, before it could only think of sentences slowly. _I need.. To find Effie._

"Effie," Katniss's voice spoke. She stood up suddenly, the Capitol people gave her odd looks and stares. "Effie, lets go back." She demanded, as the perky lady came to her. Effie began telling her okay several times before finding Peeta and Haymitch.

 **Alright, I hoped you liked this chapter. I knew I wanted to make this chapter an iffie one for Katniss and all. I also wanted Leonis to be kind of a creep- to say it simply. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. One will be coming up later. See you- good morning!? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay- I'm updating very late in my regular time, UK's time but I was on a flight to America. So now I'm in Florida visiting Disney World, with a few friends. Now the time here is around eight or nine, I think, and we're trying to adapt to these times for the coming two weeks, that is why I'm updating at an odd time. So sorry for the late update, again! :( (Disclaimer: I don't wont the Hunger Games or anything related to it.)**

The following morning, Katniss's head throbbed annoyingly. It was like a headache that would last for the rest of the day. She shoved her feet off the bed anyways, stumbling towards the closets. Her fingers picked the buttons to get the only things in it, a plain green shirt and jeans. She held it in her arms, walking towards the bathroom. Katniss hadn't seen it the previous night but was astonished to see that it was even better than the Training Center's shower and faucets.

 _I guess a few years of technology really change showers,_ Katniss thought sarcastically, although it had.

Within the shower, Katniss pressed several buttons, confused on how to get warmer water. It turned icy cold to boiling hot. "Hot!" Katniss gasped, pressing another button. _Good,_ she thought as the temperature turned to warm yet not scorching. There were several choices on scents of soap and shampoos. Seeing they had the scent of pine trees she immediately decided on it. By the end of it, she pressed a small button to untangle and dry her hair.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, telling Katniss to rush. She put her new clothes on and opened the door. Peeta was frowning because of the new knocks on their hotel room. Effie was already calling.

"How much time do we have?" Katniss asked Effie, opening the door. Peeta had disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh, I was just making sure you're up- about a half an hour before we have to leave. I suggest you get something for breakfast." Effie said, already having her face full of white powder and fake eyelashes. Today she wore a big sky blue ribbon in her hair that matched her dress. The dress was flared a large amount and had several painted dots sewed on.

"Alright, thanks Effie," Katniss tried to smile but her headache was taking over. She shut the door quietly, looking over to the screen full of foods on the wall. She pressed the 'breakfast' option, clicking on it to show several meals.

 _Bacon with eggs, or porridge, or scones, or sausage._ Of course they weren't all served alone. Katniss ordered a plate of poached eggs, bacon, and sausage. Within a minute, she heard someone out in the hall, preparing to knock on their door. _How is this possible?_ Katniss asked herself, as the knock came with her food.

A tired looking lady, in a pink dress like Effie's, gave her the tray of food she had ordered.

"Have a good day," the Capitol accent was thick within her voice. "The payment will need to be paid on your way out."

"Thank you," Katniss said, shutting the door. She imagined the Capitol lady must of had a headache as well.

Peeta came out moments later. Katniss had already began to eat the food, it was deliciously prepared and had a fancy, luxurious look. He began to look at the menu, clicking a button. Two minutes after, the couple heard the scramble of a person outside their door.

The same lady had come up, probably annoyed at the second request. However, she perked up when she saw Peeta, her words were the same. "Have a good day. The payment will need to be paid on your way out."

"Thanks, Ashil," Peeta replied, glancing at her name-tag. He began to dig into his meal once the door was shut. Peeta also had a blazing headache, both being sucked into dancing and drinking with another Capitol citizen, reluctantly.

Twenty minutes went by in silence until a loud knock sounded. _Haymitch or Effie,_ Katniss thought, twisting the knob which had been carved with designs.

"We have to go!" Effie piped, holding the luggage she had brought. Peeta, nearly finished, devoured the rest of the food in a rush. He lunged their suitcase into the corridor, meeting a grumpy Haymitch and an Effie in a fine mood. "We also have to pay for our meals..." Down the elevator the four went. Effie, having put the hotel rooms under one name, paid the bill.

She fussed to get to the train station quickly, saying all of the Capitol residents had come back to celebrate for the night. It was to be crowded "Come on," she demanded neutrally, waving a hand as each passed.

At last, three of them stumbled into their chairs as one gracefully sat. All Katniss wanted to do for the rest of the day was sleep. And so she did on the train. Everyone except Effie had fallen asleep, escaping reality and fleeing into awful and wonderful dreams. Several dreams passed by the time Effie had waken them all, saying they were at District 12.

"How exciting! How long can I stay from here on?" Effie asked, unsure of how long she would be in District 12.

Peeta and Katniss exchanged glances. They didn't want to be rude and say she couldn't stay any longer so Peeta decided with saying they were unsure. "You can stay for sometime Effie, we didn't really discuss how long you would be here. How long do you want to stay?" Peeta questioned, settling on his debatable answer.

"At least a week more," Effie started. "We've barely done anything. Now that the holiday's are over we don't need to focus on that but on other things. Maybe once we get into another week we can decide..."

Katniss sighed in her thoughts, knowing that another week of Effie waking them up would drive her to insanity, or at least almost. She knew they were for sure to get upset with one another once they were relaxed in their house.

 **Okay that is it. Do you guys want me to write more? I will if you say so in the comments below; I would happily write it. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! Have a wonderful night, or morning, dears. :)**


End file.
